Stray Dog
by ScarletBloodWolf
Summary: The Winter War is finally over, but it comes at a price. A short oneshot of how Renji veiws his life. RukiaXIchigo, and one-sided RukiaXRenji. T 'cuz Renji swears twice.


_**Stray Dog.**_

(Disclaimer: I own nothing about Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be alive, Gin would be good, and Aizen would have died already.)

_**Pain**__._

_That was all he was aware of now. His entire being hurt, burned, like he had finally sunk into the depths of hell. Because he knew he was going to end up there some day. After everything he had done, there was no doubt._

_**Agony.**_

_Everything hurt. His body, his mind, all the way down to his very soul, ached in a way that it never had before. __'Is this what it was like to die?'__ He asked himself, not sure if he was expecting an answer or not. __'What happened?'_

_**Remembrance**__**.**_

_Suddenly, it all rushed back to him. The white of Los Nochas, the pain of his injuries as he fought, and the relief as they were healed. He remembered Kurotsuchi-taicho fiddling with a machine, remembered seeing Ichigo jump into the black mouth-shaped hole it produced. He remembered jumping into it himself, Uryu, Orihime, Chad and the others following after him. When they arrived, the battle was at its climax. He, like he so often did, charged straight into the battle without thinking. __'Taicho always did say my recklessness would get me killed someday. Guess he was right.'__ It was ironic, in a way. He had spent his entire life, his entire existence, fighting hollows. And now, when it counted most, he was cut down by a shinigami. He could feel it now. The spot where Aizen's blade had sunk into his chest, crushing his lungs and his will to live._

_**Black**__._

_That was all he could see anymore. All he could feel. He couldn't help but chuckle weakly. His world was black once before. Back when he thought his star would be extinguished. He smiled slightly and opened his eyes a fraction. A man stood over him, one he knew quite well. _"T-Taicho."_ He managed to gasp out, looking up at the man he had respected more than life itself. Kenpachi smiled down at him._

"You lucky bastard. You went down fighting, just like you always wanted."

_Renji managed a small smile. _"I….learned."_ He said weakly_. "I learned from the best."

**Renji Abarai was not a poetic person, but he had always thought of his life as a fairytale.**

The dog was always alone, even when he was surrounded by the pack he had made for himself. He was a pitiful creature, young and naïve, born from despair in the Rukon District. Everyday it was the same. His life was black, dull. Until the day his dark world was lit up by a star.

She was pale and small, but she shown with the light and warmth of a blazing inferno. The dog worshiped the star, and cherished the light it brought. His pack became smaller, until it was just him and the star, but he didn't care. He loved his star, and his star loved him.

But like any good fairytale, peace cannot last. His star was stolen by a moon, who wanted the stars light for himself. And so the dogs' world was plunged once again into darkness. He hated the moon, and would sit every day and howl at it, demanding it gave back his star. He would challenge the moon, saying that if he could beat it, the star would be his again. And just when he thought he could get his star back, she was covered by the clouds, who wished to extinguish her light.

The dog fought with all he had, trying to reclaim his star. But as Fate would have it, he was always beaten back down. When the clouds faded, his star was distant and cold. She turned her back to him, and to the moon, and her light grew smaller.

As her light was about to go out, the dog friends, the sun, came. He took her away from the moon, and the dog, and gave her light and warmth. The dog cried out in fury. The star was his, not the suns'! But he could not hope to beat the suns power, and so his star was lost again.

Now as the dog lay beaten down by the eclipse, the star looked down at him one last time. She smiled, a small, gentle smile. She would miss him, this the dog knew, but she had never loved him, as he had loved her. She could see him, but her heart was captured by her sun. Defeated, the dog howled out one last time, crying for his star. Then, bathed in the light of his friend the sun and his star the dog died, his tears unshed. For he knew the star would be happy, and to him, that was what mattered.

_Renji turned his head slightly, seeking the only person he had ever truly wanted._

_As though he had called her, Rukia slid to the ground next to him, tears leaking down her cheeks. Behind her Ichigo stood, his mouth hanging open and a shocked expression on his face. Renji grinned, then looked up at his rival-turned-best-friend. "You hurt her, and I'll have to kick your ass." He managed to choke out weakly._

_Ichigos' shocked expression turned into one of disbelief. "Renji..." He blinked, his voice soft. But Rukia was smiling, a small, sad smile. She bowed her head._

_Renji chuckled weakly. "Whip his ass for me, 'kay Rukia?" He said, his voice getting weaker._

_Rukia nodded, her tears falling faster. "Good bye, Renji. You were a hero, in the end." She whispered, reaching out and grabbing his hand._

"_Nah…I was only ever a stray dog…" Renji's voice trailed off and his hand became limp. His eyes slid closed and his spirit fell away. Rukias' tears fell freely and she turned to press her face into Ichigos' chest, who had sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around her._

_And thus, Renji Abarai, Vice Captain of Squad Six, and former fourth seat of Squad Eleven*, Zaraki Company, died, a smile gracing his blood-stained face._

**A/N Ah, the strange things our minds come up with. I know most of you will hate me for this, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't actually want to kill him, the story did! Okay, lame excuse, but it is true. Oh, I want to thank **JerichosPhantom **whose story "It Begins: Again" gave me the inspiration to write this. Please review! If you do, Chibi Renji shall give you a cookie and a hug! (Another idea inspired by **JerichosPhantom)

***I have no clue what seat Renji was, so I just gave him one.**

**For anyone who is wondering/confused about the fairytale thing:**

**Dog: Renji**

**Star: Rukia**

**Moon: Byakuya**

**Clouds: Central 46/ the people who were gonna execute Rukia**

**Sun: Ichigo**

**Eclipse: Aizen (Couldn't thing of anything else.)**


End file.
